


Beyond The Moon

by iloveromance



Category: Roman Holiday (1953), Sabrina (1954)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Sabrina Fairchild's love for Joe Bradley takes her from the North Shore of Long Island to Paris and Rome. It is there in the Eternal City where Joe shares a secret with her; one that threatens to interfere with their blossoming romance. Continuation of another Roman Holiday/Sabrina 1954 crossover entitled "The Road To Love".





	Beyond The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story begins where my previous "Roman Holiday/Sabrina 1954" crossover "The Road To Love" ends, but I've changed a few of the details for storyline purposes.

They sat on the bench in the midst of the beautiful Long Island park; their arms wrapped around each other. Sabrina leaned into Joe Bradley's strong body and sighed contentedly.

"Mmm… This is nice. Oh, I love you, Joe Bradley."

In response he kissed her cheek, causing her heart to beat faster. Oh how she loved the feeling of his lips on her skin. He was the most wonderful man she'd ever met and she was the luckiest woman in the world. But she couldn't ignore the fact that he hadn't returned her words of sentiment.

Some men, she supposed, simply didn't say the words. The woman just assumed that he felt the same way about her as she felt about him. Joe Bradley, she realized, was perhaps one of those men. But she couldn't shake the feeling that maybe he didn't truly love her. At least not in the way that she loved him.

She couldn't very well blame him. After all, she'd only met the man a few days before and it was silly to think that a man like Joe Bradley could fall in love with her so easily. Her mind went back to another man that she'd once loved, or thought that she loved. David Larrabee. She'd loved him from afar, perched high in a tree, watching him at parties and the like and he never paid much attention to her. That is, until she returned from Paris.

Suddenly he she was no longer an observer, but a guest. The feeling of dancing in his arms was like nothing she'd ever felt before; until she met Joe Bradley that is. She thought that she and Linus would be together forever, but it seemed that he had other plans for his life; plans that didn't include her. It hurt of course, but like most everything, she got over it, eventually. And it proved that things like falling in love so quickly with someone only happened in fairy tales.

A soft pair of fingertips brushed against her jawline, bringing her face toward his. And when she blinked, she realized, rather horrifyingly, that her cheeks were damp with tears. Almost instantly, Joe's eyes shone with compassion. She should have been flattered, but it only served to make her feel worse.

'Sabrina, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying. I'm just-." She sighed, knowing that she couldn't keep the truth from him. She gazed into his eyes, wanting so much to kiss him, like she'd kissed him not long ago. "Oh, Mr. Bradley, do you love me?"

He appeared taken aback. "Do I-."

"Yes, do you love me? Do you really love me?"

He hesitated for a second (which felt like much longer) and then brought his lips to hers. The kiss was soft and sweet, lingering for several seconds. It was wonderful, perfect, in fact. She should have been satisfied with his answer, but she found that she wanted more.

When he drew back he smiled at her. "There, does that answer your question?"

"Yes…" She stammered, trying to make herself smile. "I suppose it does."

Joe looked at his watch. "Oh, it's late. The sun will be gone soon. I'd better get you home. I wouldn't want your father to worry."

"No, neither would I." She said quietly.

"Well, then we'd best be going."

Reluctantly, she stood and followed him down the winding path that led them out of the park. She tried to be content with his arm around her, but she couldn't shake the feeling of unease; even when he stopped to kiss her several times on the way to his car. It was his kisses that made her apprehension slowly melt away. She realized that she didn't need to hear the words. His kisses told her everything she needed to know.

The drive to Dosoris Lane was quiet, save for the soft music that floated out of the radio. Seated in the passenger seat beside him, she was only too happy to lean her head against his shoulder as he steered the car carefully down the winding roads of Long Island.

The houses they passed were mansions similar to the one that she'd been accustomed to nearly all of her life. She began to daydream of a time when she and Joe would be married and living in a mansion not far from the Larrabee mansion. They would have plenty of room for her father to have his own living quarters. And their children of course.

The car veered slightly to avoid a fallen tree log in the road, jolting Sabrina out of her daydream and back into reality. Quietly she chided herself for daydreaming in the first place;

Sabrina, stop this nonsense! You've only just met the man and now you're planning your future with him!

Before she could scold herself any further, the car slowed to a stop in the expansive driveway of the Larrabee mansion on Dosoris Lane.

They were greeted almost immediately by Jenny, Sabrina's father and Margaret. Her father, naturally, wore a look of concern. As Sabrina got out of the car, the three of them pulled her into an embrace, all of them speaking at once.

"Sabrina, where have you been? We were worried sick!"

"There you are! Don't scare us like that anymore!"

"Sabrina, my darling daughter! I was so troubled! I expected you home hours ago! Oh, I should have known better than to drop you off at that office building! What were you doing there anyway?"

Joe appeared beside her, and put his arm around her shoulders. "I'm afraid the fault is mine."

Her father's eyes widened. "Yours?"

"Well you see... Sabrina paid a visit at my office."

"So that's where you were going this morning?"

Sabrina recoiled slightly at the look of disappointment. "Yes, Father, but-."

"I'm sorry, Mr.-."

"Bradley. Joe Bradley." Joe extended his hand and the two men greeted one another.

"Mr. Bradley. I don't know what's going on in that head of hers sometime. She's grown up quite a bit since she returned from cooking school in Paris, but every once in a while-."

Sabrina felt her face burning with embarrassment. "Father, please!"

"With all due respect sir,l please don't blame your daughter." Joe said. "The pleasure is all mine. In fact, we had a wonderful day at the park, didn't we, Sabrina?"

"Yes, it was wonderful. Father? There's something I think you should know."

"All right."

She turned to Joe. "Is it all right if I tell them?"

"Tell us what?" Jenny asked.

"It's all right by me." Joe smiled.

Sabrina could no longer hide the smile on her face. "Oh Father, Jenny, Margaret… Joe and I are in love!"


End file.
